Stay for a while
by GarnettFox
Summary: When the Ninja need to go on a month long mission and none of their parents can take care of Lloyd Cole is forced to drop him off on his uncle and his daughter till they get back. Set before Lloyd become's the green ninja, I just thought this was a cute idea, and Title is a working idea may change
1. Day 1

"But I don't want to!" Cole grit his teeth dragging the reluctant Garmadon behind him.

"Lloyd it's only for a Month! My uncle and cosine are ni-"

"Why can't I stay on the Bounty!?" Cole sighed.

"Because we all need to go on a mission and your to young to go or be left on your own." Lloyd huffed still refusing to move of his own will but no longer pointlessly arguing. Cole knocked on the door of a tall house waiting a moment with the fuming nine year old before the door was opened. It was plane to see that he and Cole where cut from the same cloth, He was tall and strongly built with long ginger hair streaked with grey and a rough beard.

"Hey Tiger, this the kid?" oddly his voice was softer and kinder then his tough form would lead you to believe. Cole pulled Lloyd to his side a arm over the young Ninja in training's shoulders.

"Yep This is Lloyd uncle David." David smiled and knelt down a little to look Lloyd in the eye which he was trying to avoid.

"Hey there Lloyd." He reluctantly muttered a hello back to the older man and Cole sighed.

"I'll be back with my friends to pick him up next week, good luck." To be honest Cole wasn't too sure which would need it more.

For a moment David and Lloyd stared at each other not sure what to make of the other.

"…Well you coming in or what?" David finally asked, Lloyd glared at him but came in pushing past him. David sighed "This is gonna be a loooooong month."

Lloyd huffed looking around the narrow inside of the house the hallway leading off to two doors and the stairs to the upper floor. David came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder ignoring the dark look the boy gave him, Cole had already made it clear Lloyd didn't want to be dropped off on what to him was a couple of complete strangers though he had hoped the people being family of friends might cool his temper a little.

"You want a tour?" David offered despite there not being that much to show, Lloyd shrugged and David sighed. "Well this here was the play room when Cole would come down to play with Cass, now a days it's the junk room." Junk room was right the place was filled with odds and ends they either couldn't be bothered to throw away or thought might be useful later on.

"This is the living room that leads to the kitchen and downstairs bathroom." The living room was thankfully cleaner though it was obvious that both David and his daughter where pack rats the tables covered in old letters and clutter and knick knacks spilling off the fire place. David sighed guiding the unimpressed Lloyd upstairs.

"Here are the upstairs bathroom, your room, mine and finally Cassie's. you can go into either mine or Cass's room when you want but if the door's closed knock." Lloyd shrugged as David lead him to his room at the back of the house, it was rather plane but done in a nice shade of green.

"Well ahh….make yourself at home, Cass has plenty of toys she said she's happy for you to play with long as you put them back when your done, X-Box in my room if you want or telly downstairs…" Lloyd shrugged sitting on the bed, David sighed.

"Look I get it Lloyd you feel left out because you couldn't go with the others, but think of it this way it's a holiday for you I mean long as you don't brake anything on perpouse or anything well….we don't have any rules here, You can get up and go to bed when you want, help yourself to snacks really do what ever you like."

Lloyd shrugged not responding and David rubbed his temples.

"Alright suit your self, dinner will be around six and Cass will be back at four maybe she'll have better luck…." He left the brooding Garmadon alone sighing, he was better at dealing with teens then kids like Lloyd.

After a hour of feeling sorry for his self Lloyd finally broke down, he was bored! He left his room hearing the sounds of the telly downstairs and pots clattering in the kitchen, inwardly he hoped David was a better cook then his nephew. Remembering what he had said about toys Lloyd opened Cassie's door half expecting to be assaulted by fuzzy animals they expected him to play with. He was surprised to see unlike being bright and a garish pink like he thought the room was a dark purple and silver the curtains open to lighten the room.

The walls where lined with pictures of dragons, and studded all over the place where statues of the beasts some looking like they were guarding the many books on the shelves over the bed. But what really caught his eye where the robotic action figures on the desk looking like a battle zone frozen.

"Cool!" he instantly grabbed the large white one and a smaller gold one acting out a battle between the two. Engrossed in his play he didn't notice when the door opened again or the teen girl watching amused from the doorway.

"They're names are Witch Doctor and Rocka you know." Lloyd jumped at the amused female voice dropping Witch Doctor and Rocka one of the Doctors spikes falling off by accident. The girl chuckled picking up the spike. "Don't worry he's always doing that." She said picking up the figure and reattaching it.

"Your Cassie?" the girl smiled, she didn't look that girly. Her long hair dyed a deep purple and wearing a worn looking army jacket and even her clothes where more boyish then you normally see girls where.

"Yep, I see you found my Heros ok." She set down Witch Doctor on the desk, Lloyd smiled a bit.

"Ya I didn't expect you to have cool toys, or the dragons." Cassie grinned.

"Just cos Tiger's scared of them doesn't mean I can't love the little cuties." She giggled sitting on her bed and petting a dark green dragon teddy.

0oo0

Where ever Cole got his cooking skills, it wasn't David's side. Lloyd decided tucking into the cheese and bacon pasta bake, David had called him and Cassie down after the two had, had an epic battle between her Hero's and Villains as the robot figures turned out to be called. Cassie made small noises of pleasure apparently agreeing with Lloyds opinion of the food curled up with a steaming bowl in her arm chair. David was lay out lazily on the coach with his while Lloyd sat in the comfy cushy chair set aside for guest's. When Lloyd had finished Cassie got up claiming the bowls to put in the kitchen leaving him and David to choose what they watched on the telly, while put out when he found out they didn't have many kids channels and they were going off anyway David flicked on a cop show.

"Cass the show with the drunken idiots is on!" Cassie yelled she was coming and Lloyd watched the show actually getting interested in it as the cops talked about a drugs raid.

"AHHH!" Cassie laughed when Lloyd yelped and jumped not expecting her to come up behind him and put what felt like a block of ice on his neck, she sniggered and passed the wrapped up ice-cream cone to him unwrapping her own.

"Don't I get one?" David asked pouting at his daughter who rolled her eyes at him.

"Get your own tubby!" She teased poking his belly, David scowled at her and lightly swatted her hand.

"Pain." He grumbled sipping his coffee Cassie just stuck her tongue out at him and curled up in her chair licking her ice-cream, Lloyd smiled eating his own, maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.


	2. Day 2

"Huh wazz gonn on?" Lloyd wondered yawning half asleep peeking out of his room, David half dressed with a blue top on winced.

"Sorry Lloyd didn't mean to wake you, I need to go to work and Cass is off college today so it'll just be you two today." Lloyd nodded sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Wazz the time?" David looked sheepish.

"quarter past five, I have to be up early to get the train at half six." David sighed putting his shirt on proper "Just go back to sleep Lloyd, Cass'll probably nudge you awake when she get's up around noonish for lunch." Lloyd nodded and happily collapsed onto his bed contently curling up under the warm quilt.

0o0o

Poke "Lloyd." Poke "Lloyd." Poke "Lloyd." He groaned and pulled the quilt over his head making Cassie snigger.

"Not getting up huh?" Lloyd huffed turning away from her Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Fiiiiiine suit your self lazy bones." She quietly left making Lloyd sigh and happily go back to dosing for a while. But soon his stomach informed him all to eagerly that it had been a long time since he ate and he needed food. He groaned sitting up and blinked surprised.

There was a glass of juice and a chicken and bacon wrap sitting innocently on his bed side.

"Thanks Cassie…" He got up quickly getting changed and grabbing the glass and plate taking a sip t soothe his thirst and going into the hall to try and locate the older girl. He paused hearing what seemed like rock music coming from David's room. He opened the door peeking in and rising a eye brow hearing the voice over

"Deep in the mountains secret Ninja academy's teach our future protectors ancient scrolls told of three who would be chosen above the others three who would become Go! Power Rangers go! Ninja Storm!" the music was paused when Cassie noticed him come in.

"Hey woke up huh?" Lloyd nodded looking at the frozen logo.

"What's this?" he asked getting on the bed with her.

"Me deciding to watch some stuff to get me nostalgic, you'd probably like it Power Rangers Ninja Storm." Lloyd cocked his head to one side.

"Power Rangers?" Cassie grinned.

"Teens chosen to become heros and gain powers, weapons and giant robots called Zords…and in the case of this season be ninjas!" Lloyd chuckled.

"Anything I need to know?" Cassie shook her head.

"Naww start of the season." She pressed play and the two sat back to watch and eat lunch.

0o0o

David stood infront of the door to the house looking up hearing two voices pelting out a song at the top of their lungs.

"….I leave them alone for a few hours and she makes him as insane as her." He sighed before braving the house.

"The call is on! dark forces getting strong! They'll have to brake the weather Ninja Storm! Stand together! The storm will grow! The waters flow! Power Ranger ninjas go! Power Ranger Ninja Storm is growing, It's growing It's growing!" David sighed seeing his teenaged daughter, the apple of his eye, a bright girl who was in a college corse….

Dancing like a lunatic with Lloyd singing Power Rangers loud as she can with Lloyd dancing around doing the same.

"….Please tell me you two are high?" he sighed Cassie grinned evilly.

"Nope!"

"Go Power Rangers Go Ninja Stormer Let's go! With the speed of the wind let's go! And strength like thunder! Go Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm Let's go! Go Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm let's go! Go Power Rangers Go Ninja Storm Let's go!" David face palmed as the pair collapsed laughing at him. David sighed.

"Are two done being insane?" he asked Cassie giggled.

"Well we still have about ten episodes or so to go." David shook his head.

"Just…Just keep it down I'll be down stairs when you two feel like being sane." Lloyd and Cassie laughed as David left bemoaning the mental status of the kids.

_Not very long but not all of these will be XD this isn't a serious story it's a bit of fun and cuteness I think of and steal from my real life speaking of which, I have one so I won't update every day, or probably at all next month, NaNoWriMo *shrug*_


End file.
